Fasttrack
Fasttrack is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. Appearance Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has a black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. Fasttrack wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Fasttrack has super speed like XLR8. Also when he runs, his trail resembles XLR8's. He has enhanced strength, as he was strong enough to carry both Hulka and Tack in Basic Training without losing any speed. He is also able to jump extremely high when running. Weaknesses As shown in The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack, if running fast enough, has a hard time stopping over a long distance. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Fasttrack first appeared as a cameo alien in Basic Training, when he saved Tack and Magister Hulka from an explosion. *In A Knight to Remember, Fasttrack took all of the Forever Knights' weapons. *In Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack failed to defeat Sir George. *In The Enemy of My Frenemy, Fasttrack was tied to Gwen and Kevin (with mana) so that himself, Gwen and Kevin could escape from the Scrutins. *In Couples Retreat, Fasttrack tried to catch Darkstar and stop him from going to the door to anywhere. *In The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack was training with Kevin. Fasttrack was later used again to try grab the missile that Dr. Animo had sent. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Fasttrack was used to try catch Albedo, who was also Fasttrack. *In The Beginning of the End, Fasttrack was used to defeat the Flame Keepers' Circle Soldiers who were spying on Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Appearances Ultimate Alien *''Basic Training'' (first appearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' (x2) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (by Ben and Albedo) (Dream) *''The Beginning of the End'' Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing Galactic Racing fasttrack.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing 305275_10150330374344508_105310924507_7596425_92027986_n.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack-Offensive-Powers---Ben10GR---2011.10.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack is a playable racer in Galactic Racing. 'Naming and Translations' Trivia *Fasttrack's name was first revealed in a Galactic Racing press release and confirmed by the writer Peter David. *Fasttrack has many similarities with XLR8: **Both are aliens who can run at high speed (with similar speed trails as they run) and both of their color schemes are blue and black; however XLR8 possessed a helmet, velociraptor form, tail and rounded feet, while Fasttrack lacks them. *Like Eye Guy and Feedback, Fasttrack was unlocked off screen. *Fasttrack resembles the DC Comics superhero Nightwing as well as DC Comics superhero Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) and has the ability of the Flash. *Fasttrack also resembles Wolverine from Marvel, except without claws. *Fasttrack is one of the aliens who are not seen in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being ChamAlien, Eatle, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, Jury Rigg, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big, although this is due to their existence not being known until recently. *Fasttrack is in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien game Ben 10: Galactic Racing. *Matt Wayne confirmed that Fasttrack is stronger than XLR8. *In the credits of A Knight to Remember and Solitary Alignment, his name is misspelled "Fastrack". *It is confirmed by Derrick J. Wyatt that XLR8 will replace Fasttrack in Ben 10: Omniverse, though Fasttrack will just not appear in the first 40 episodes. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/356998458109876239 See Also *Fasttrack Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Speed Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes